Pleasure
by Elemental Dea
Summary: What happens when the intended Pure Miko isn't actually all that pure?


Pleasure. That was what another of the innocent girls dream seemed to become. Once again the young miko awoke before the rest of the group and had to involuntarily face the cool morning are to clean herself up after another one of her more graphic dreams.

She was so embarrassed by these dreams and yet she always welcomed them. Using what stealth available to a teenage girl at 5 in the morning, she grabbed up her bathing supplies and headed down to the hot springs to "cool off".

The cold morning air blew rustling the young girl's hair. This small gesture from the wind sparked the graphic images in her mind that she had encountered from her previous nights slumber. A faint pink tinge stained her cheeks. She new she wasn't exposed to be in this state of mind but it now nagged at her day after day it seemed.

The wind rustled through the trees once again, breaking the young miko's thought process about a certain someone and their fuzzy ears. Taking a deep breath Kagome tried to calm herself down. But instead of helping the girl, it seemed to make her longing even worse. "The Pure Miko", this thought brought a smile to her lips. "If only they new," she said to herself.

Reaching the springs, the young girl set down her supplies, and began to shed her current burden of clothing.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

He had been deep in thought, when he realized that Kagome was awaking from her slumber. She slowly untangled herself from her mess of blankets, then grabbed her bag in order to continue onto some unknown location.

At first he was going to jump down from his tree so to speak, and bombard the miko with questions of her early morning excursions (which he had noticed that they were becoming more frequent). But then a wonderful smell attacked his senses arousing him slightly. He simply couldn't believe that Kagome was the cause of this. She was exposed to be pure. His brain was running one and one thought only. And that was to follow her.

While she was walking through the woods a slight breeze rustled her hair, and for some reason her scent spiked. He seemed amazed at this, but continued to follow the miko. Naughty images rushed through his head making himself blush. It was becoming ever more increasingly difficult for the hanyou to follow kagome. He just couldn't concentrate very well, and almost fell out of a tree on more than one occasion.

When he finally reached the hot springs Kagome had already begun to undress. In his current state of mind though, Inuyasha made no attempt to look away.

She slowly pulled off her pajama pants, then folded them next to her supplies. A gust of air caressed the newly exposed skin, and the young girl shivered. Then pulling her shirt over her head, Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree when he beheld the image before him. Kagome wasn't as busty as Sango or anything but damn did she look nice. Her body looked perfectly proportioned with her bust size, and her skin was the perfect shade that seemed to drive Inuyasha crazy. She stood there in front of him, on the ground, only a short distance away, wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of black underwear. "But I can easily change that" Inuyasha thought to himself.

His member was aching by now, craving to be pleasured by the individual he so craved. He thought he would die soon if he didn't get release, then almost did when kagome turned around after taking off her undergarment and her luscious breasts were bare showing off her erect nipples.

Kagomes P.O.V.

Kagome slowly waded deeper and deeper in to spring letting the hot water flow around her. She sat at the other end of the spring next to a few rocks below and above the water. This is where she placed her needed items. Sinking down under the water she sat upon a submerged rock, and try to clear her mind.

Easier said than done.

As soon as she closed her eyes to relax, the explicit scenes once again played. Her body cried out to her and it was driving her crazy. Finally she gave into temptation. She grabbed the towel and spread it out upon one of the flatter of the rocks not submerged. She slowly pulled herself up onto the rock as well.

Inuyasha P.O.V.

He watched her as she relaxed in the spring, and so badly wanted to join her. Wanting to be closer to her, Inuyasha stealthily maneuvered to another spot closer to the miko and with a better view as well.

When he reached this newly acquired spot he turned to watch the girl again and was confused as to watch she was doing. She took her towel from her supplies and laid it upon one of the rocks before climbing on top of it herself. What she did next totally defied his logic.

Kagome P.O.V.

When she was comfortable she let her hands freely roam her body. Tweaking her nipples, feeling her own dips and curves. She slowly made her way down to her womanhood where she rubbed her bud sending jolts of pleasure through her. With her free hand, she placed her fingers at her entrance before slowly moving them in and out.

She moved her fingers harder and faster, small moans of pleasure escaped the girl. She was on the edge, blood rushed through her body, her heart was racing, then the warmth of her orgasm shot through her giving her the desired moment of ecstasy she so wanted.

Inuyasha P.O.V.

Saying that Inuyasha was shocked was an understatement. If he hadn't seen this with his own eyes he would have doubted this ever occurring. His member throbbed wanting to do that to the girl, make her moan in pleasure, and scream his name in ecstasy.

Not being able to withstand the pressure anymore, he leapt to the rock where kagome was recovering from her recent actions.

Kagome P.O.V.

She was still breathing heavily when she realized that someone was standing above her. Looking up she wanted to cry. There stood Inuyasha. Her face ignited in a blush, as she tried to think of the words to say.

Kagome started to stutter out random words trying to make sense of everything, but never got a chance to finish because his lips came crashing down upon hers. She was surprised, but welcomed the new sensation.

Inuyasha wondered how she would react to such a bold movement, but stopped when he felt her return the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his hair. Inuyasha smiled at this through the kiss. Kagome felt him smile, and boldly thrust her tongue into him mouth.

Inuyasha was shocked but recovered when the two waged war against one another. Kagome pulled away at the last second in order to replenish her air supply.

Chocolate brown eyes met pools of gold. "How long have you been watching me?" asked Kagome breaking the silence between them. Now it was his turn to blush, "Ever since you left camp." "So you saw?" squeaked out kagome. Inuyasha nodded, then realized the pang of fear that was coming from the girl.

He lowered his mouth next to her ear. Kagome felt his warm breath on her skin and it sent chills up and down her spine. "I'm sorry, but I had to follow. Your scent has been driving me mad for the last few days."

Kagome blushed again, and noticed the sensation she had just gotten rid of once again starting to pool in her stomach. He was driving her mad.

Inuyasha smelled her spike in arousal, and shifted his body so he was flush against the girl.

Kagome wanted to moan out in pleasure when she felt him shift, and his member was pressed against her womanhood. There was no way around saying it, the girl was completely horny.

"So what were you dreaming about anyways that caused such an arousal in you?" questioned Inuyasha while still breathing against her neck. "Actually" kagome started "I was dreaming about you." He looked at her in silence before the realization hit him. She had been dreaming about him? He had caused that reaction without knowing it. He looked down at the girl below him. She was waiting for a response, and he replied by sealing his lips over her own.

Kagome found this reply acceptable when Inuyasha stated to roam her body with his rough hands. He flicked a calloused thumb over one of her nipples and a small moan escapes her lips.

Not wanting to be outdone by him, she started tugging at his clothes trying release him of such things. When she succeeded in stripping him of both layers she broke the kiss. Her hands trailed over his well built body, and she flicked his nipples then dragged her nails atop of his soft skin. He responded with his own nails against her stomach.

She was burning with desire, she didn't know how much longer she take it. Massaging his delicate ears, caused him to grind against her. Both moaned wanting more. "Inuyasha… I'm ready take me now" was all she said and was all he needed to proceed on the more desired activities.

Sitting back Inuyasha rid himself of his remaining articles of clothing. Kagome instinctively let her eyes roam of her perfect upper half then to his awaiting lower half. Her eyes grew wide as she saw his manhood before her. "whats wrong?" asked the confused and slightly worried hanyou. "Will it fit?" asked the miko.

Inuyasha smiled before tracing butterfly kisses over her neck. "Inuyasha" kagome moaned. "Ready?" he asked, and with the nod from her, he mounted himself at her entrance before thrusting his member into her. Not so hard to hurt her, but enogh to break any resistance.

Unshed tears welled up in the girls eyes. Inuyasha seeing this traced her neck with kisses trying to quiet her pain. "Okay?" he asked. "Yes go on."

He began a rhythm, thrusting his member into her, she quickly caught on. He went slow, not wanting to hurt the fragile girl. "Inuyasha…." She moaned. His cocky instinct took over and answered "yes kagome?"

He was going to make her ask for it. She new it, and mentally stored her embarrassment in the back of her mind for future revenge. "Harder" was all she said and which he greatly provided.

Friction started to build up between the two.

So close to release but yet so far away.

Kagome started to tighten around his member making him gasp. He was about to come but wasn't going to let her hold out longer. Snaking one of his fingers between her legs, he began to massage her nub while continuing their fluid motions. This was too much for the miko. Inuyasha instinctively place his mouth at the crook of her neck. When they both came he bit down causing the girl below him to scream out his name, and experience another orgasm.

The hanyou then pulled out of the miko, before laying down with her in his arms and his face in the crook of her next so she could see where he had marked her. Kagome was now his, this gorgeous woman. That accepted him and drove him wild.

He could feel that kagome had already drifted off into sleep, and followed her into dreamland, knowing that they probably weren't going to leave this area for awhile, if he could help it.


End file.
